Something To Live For
by Raindust34
Summary: ONESHOT.HGDM Its after the war. And for Draco and Hermione there is nothing to live for. When Draco goes to his place to be alone, there his bookworm about to jump to heaven.


**A/N Okay I was just bored and decided to write a one-shot. Please don't kill me if you don't like it.**

Draco Malfoy walked up the Astronomy Tower looking for somewhere to escape. His eyes had no more emotion in them; their silvery depths empty with no trace of happiness what so ever. His blond hair stuck to his forehead and dark circles made their way below his eyes. His body slicked with sweat under his black pajamas.

It had been after the war, most people had died. But not Draco, he had run to the light side right after Snape killed Dumbledore, most people thought he got scared. They were right. Draco had got scared; he couldn't follow someone who had killed many of the people he knew. Watching Dumbledore die was the last thing he could take.

Draco walked up the steps slowly, trying to find the place where he could be alone. Nobody could bother him with their sorry gazes or their hateful glares. His feet didn't even make sounds against the stone anymore. He was like a ghost, after all he was as pale as one.

Draco had thought about dying, he had thought about jumping off this tower and never have to see anything ever again. Would he go to heaven? He didn't know. But he never had the courage to make that jump, he again had gotten scared every time he climbed through the window.

He slowly pushed the heavy black door open which led inside, it again didn't make any sound. He peered inside, his eyes widening as he saw someone already there.

It was a girl, she looked like an angel though or a ghost. Either way she was beautiful.

She wore a simple white gown that reached down to her knees, her feet were bare standing on the window sill. Her curly brown hair wiped around her face, do to the window. Her brown eyes focused outside with determination.

Draco knew this girl. It was Hermione Granger.

She was the only one out of the golden trio that had lived, he heard that the Weasley died for her and Potter died in her arms. Draco hadn't seen her since the war, people said she locked herself up in her room and never came out. They said she burnt all her books saying that there was no use for reading, she had studied for all her school years and she couldn't save anyone. So why read?

What scared him was…she was standing on the window sill.

Her arms holding the sides of the large window, they were pale and thin. She looked like she hadn't eaten in days.

"Granger?" He said softly, she turned her head slightly to look at him. She wasn't glaring at him though like she use to, her eyes seemed empty. Just like his. She didn't hold any expression what so ever.

"Malfoy."

Draco's eyes widened, kind of amazed that she could speak. Her voice sounded normal though, he expected her to sound sad, or maybe even angry. "W-what are you doing?" He whispered.

Hermione gave him a weak smile, "You know what I'm doing Malfoy. It's only obvious, you're not stupid."

Draco took a step towards her, her body bathed in moonlight shined brightly. He knew what she was doing, the thing that he had so many times tried but failed. "But…why?" He asked taking another step closer to her.

Hermione sighed, "I'm just like you I guess." She paused looking into his silver eyes. "I have nothing left, like you."

"I have things," Draco argued taking a couple steps closer.

"Possessions maybe," Hermione said, "I have things too Malfoy, don't think I don't."

Draco nodded slowly, still keeping his eyes locked with hers. She had lots of things, he knew that. Thousands of books piled in her room…if they were still there that is. "Did…did you really burn…all your books?"

"Yes…yes I did," Hermione smiled again, "I burned all of them."

"Why?"

"They were no use to me, they were useless. I didn't need them." Hermione said, "After all, why study? It didn't do any good for me out there. Out there in the war," Her eyes hardened, "I couldn't do anything, you saw it. I couldn't protect anyone, not even my cat. He died too. I studied and studied my whole life trying to prove I was more then a Mudblood. More then impure as you purebloods put it, but…" Hermione paused, "You were right, I am nothing more then a Mudblood."

Hermione laughed, "You win Malfoy, you always win." It seemed the more she talked the more she lent out of the window.

"Don't do this Granger," Draco glared at her, "It's not worth it."

"Why do you care?" Hermione's voice began to get angrier, "You never cared about a mudblood. I have nothing Malfoy, Nothing! My stupid muggle parents died, everyone I cared about in Hogwarts died. I have no friends, not even acquaintances. When ever I walk people tell me how sorry they are, I don't need their useless comfort!"

"I've been here Granger!" Draco roared, "Don't think you're the only one who has tried to kill themselves!"

Hermione laughed evilly, "You're a wimp, you couldn't do it. Don't think nobody has seen you climb this very same window. I've watched, I've seen. I walk around every night; the teachers don't even care about curfew anymore! And you know what I see? I see you climb up the window; you just stand there for a couple minutes then climb back down. You're weak!"

Draco shoulder sagged, he knew it all along. He was weak, and here Hermione just proved it. She had been watching him, and he never done it. He never had the courage, to make the jump.

"You have something to live for Granger. Potter and Weasley wouldn't want you to do this." He said walking closer to her so she was looking directly down at him. Her face looked angelic, so pure and innocent.

"How would you know?" Hermione argued, "And even if they wanted me to stay alive I don't care. At least I would be with them!"

"Granger…"

"No! Don't you Granger me?" Hermione cried, tears building up in her eyes. "I've had enough! You have too! I can see it; you've had enough of this world! Just like me! And now, I can't take it anymore. Can't you see it! I have nothing Malfoy! Nothing! And don't you dare say I have you! I've read tons of books and that what everyone says! Well guess what? I plan to jump out this window today Malfoy! And I will not back down like you have!"

"Fine." Draco said, "Jump out. Your right, I don't care. You are just a Mudblood after all, who needs you? Nobody."

Hermione nodded but a flash of hurt crossed her eyes, Draco smirked seeing this. 'See Granger, you still care when I call you Mudblood. You've cared since 2nd year."

"I **will** jump Malfoy."

"Then I **will** catch you. Trust me Granger I played quidditch. I know how to catch things. I was a seeker, and even if I couldn't beat Potter I think I could catch you. I know I can."

"You don't have a broom…"

"Doesn't mean I can't jump after you."

A tear rolled down Hermione's cheek. She let out a small sob, "Why can't you leave me alone Malfoy? All the time I've been in Hogwarts you can never leave me alone. Just leave me alone."

"Granger, I have nothing to live for either. But here I am still living, can't you think about it just for awhile? Think about what you're doing. Get down from there."

"I have thought, for a long time I've been thinking. I know what I'm doing Malfoy. You're just living because you're too weak." Hermione gripped the stone window sides harder. "I'm not weak Malfoy, you've seen me fight. I have enough courage to jump."

"You're weak enough to give up life."

"I've had enough!" Hermione screamed, "I've made my decision long time ago! It's the perfect night Malfoy! There's a full moon and there are thousands of stars scattered in the sky, it's neither cold nor hot. I've planned this night forever, and nothing you could say could make me back down. I am not like other people, I know what I want. And trust me, I will get it."

Hermione turned back around, her eyes determined. A gust of wind blew against her chest, it seemed like it was telling her to go back inside. But it was too late to listen to that small breeze, she slowly let her hands let go of the sides of the window and her body tip foreword. Draco watched her body fall slowly foreword like she was in slow motion. She seemed beautiful at the moment, but depressing. Like a painting that seemed to stop. But this picture didn't stop, Hermione's body kept going.

"_I can be brave too," _a voice circled inside of Draco's head. It was his own telling Snape that he couldn't do it, when he told the old professor he couldn't follow the man who killed so many innocent people. Draco's eyes turned from empty to determined and jumped on top of the window sill. Seeing Hermione fall, her gown dancing with the wind, he took a deep breath and plunged after her. Since he was heavier then her he dropped faster.

Draco reached for her body and grabbed a hold of her waist. It was thin and seemed like it was going to break in his strong arms. Hermione turned to face him, her eyes packed with fear. He smirked, mouthing, "I told you I'd catch you."

Hermione eyes widened she flushed and wrapped her arms around his neck as they fell, "You idiot." She whispered in his ear. Her face tucked into his neck.

Why Draco jumped for Hermione? He didn't know himself. He just guessed he needed a reason to jump to while not being weak. Or he just didn't want another person to slip through his fingers. The two bodies made their way to the beautiful field of Hogwarts not a single scream coming from their lips.

xXx

Draco opened his eyes with a groan. Everywhere was white. _I made it…_Draco smiled to himself. _I'm really in heaven. _

"Malfoy?" A small voice said from next to him. Draco's turned slowly to his left and saw Hermione lying on a bed. She was in her same white gown and her face still angelic even though she wasn't in the moonlight. Her dark brown curls framed her face beautifully.

"Hermione?" Draco saw her eyes widen as he used her given name, "You made it to heaven too…"

Hermione's expressionless face broke into a smile, a full one with teeth and all. It seemed like he hadn't seen that smile in years. She gave a hearty laugh, "Malfoy!" She giggled and sat up, "We are in the infirmary you idiot!"

Draco grunted and sat up looking around. She was right as always, there were beds everywhere and there was a big board saying infirmary on it. He groaned and fell back on the bed. "I didn't make it to heaven huh?" He frowned.

Hermione giggled and walked over to him. He saw a bandage on her upper arm. She sat on the bed next to him, "No…but you didn't make it to hell either."

"Why are we alive?" Draco sat up again and looked into Hermione's brown orbs; they were no longer expressionless though. They swarmed with tons of emotion. "I mean, we fell…from the astronomy tower…we should have died."

Hermione smiled and picked something up from the table near her bed. It was her wand…she swirled it in her fingers, with a smirk she said, "Do you really think I wouldn't have my wand with me?" she laughed, "Oh please the smartest witch of our time not have her wand when she is about to die!"

Draco smirked, his hand running through his blond hair. "Why are you happy?" He asked, "You're all giggly now…and before…you were so depressing."

Hermione gave an hmm, "I guess we are more alike then I thought."

"Huh?"

"We are both weak." Hermione paused staring at her wand, "I didn't have enough courage to die either. I couldn't let you die trying to catch me could I?"

Draco thought about it, and then gave Hermione a pat on the head, "So you finally admit your weak! I knew it!"

"Malfoy…" Hermione warned.

"Draco."

"What?"

"My name," Draco said stroking Hermione's brown curls, "Is Draco. Use it."

"Draco…" Hermione blinked.

"Good, now you have something to live for."

Hermione blinked again, "What are you talking about?"

"You can live for me."

Hermione frowned, "I vaguely remember telling you not to say that up in the tower."

"I know," Draco laughed and gave Hermione a hug, keeping her close to his chest. "I just needed to come up with a good line; Malfoys always come up with good last lines."

"That wasn't a very good one…" Hermione poked him, "It was very bad M-Draco."

"Okay…how about this." Draco took Hermione away from his chest and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Now I have something to live for too."

**A/N okay actually…truthfully...I was going to let them die…but I decided not to because I didn't want to make anything sad like my other stories. Okay for people to know they did not fall in love in the end. But…you get the idea what comes later. This is a one-shot so I not continuing. **

**PLEASE REVIEW. )**


End file.
